Light on the Horizon
by chibichibi-neko
Summary: Akito's sudden death impacts unexpectedly upon the lives of Kyo, Tohru and Yuki;truths come to light, and feelings are discovered.
1. News

I'm sorry I haven't updated regularly, I really am !! It's just that things have been crazy ! It's sort of given me writer's block (lame excuse, I know), so instead of trying to continue "Growing Up", I'm going to upload another fic which I have completed on paper. 

Sorry to all my wonderful readers of "Growing Up" !! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai !!! 

This is very much story, which I wrote in fits-of-upcoming-exams-nerves, so I apologize if some parts may seem a bit disjointed.

Please, however, do realize that this story is written like an extract from the lives of the Sohmas (because I'm too lazy to include some details), so I'll try to give explanations for some things at the bottom of each chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters of "Fruits Basket", but this story is mine, and I still wish that I could have Kyo as my little pet kitty-cat.

Final warning (I think I've scared all prospective readers off by now!), Akito-haters please do not read this piece. It contains no actual appearances of him, but he is very much included in it, and plays a quite significant role.  

Here it goes !

Light on the Horizon 

****

Chapter 1 

 It's been five years since Tohru's acceptance into Shigure's home. Kyo and Yuki still fight, but now their battles seem to have become much more intense and personal than the meaningless brawls they'd had as youths. Both boys had grown up into handsome young men, charismatic and kind. They, together with Tohru, attended university, Kyo majoring in sports and health; Yuki in botanies, and Torhu pursued a degree in hospitality.

 The three had decided to stay at Shigure's , Yuki and Kyo  because they wanted to be with Tohru, and Tohru wanted to stay because she couldn't bear leaving two of her best friends.

The routine in Shigure's house had remained pretty much unchanged; Tohru still cooked and did most of the domestic work, going to university four days a week, and working part-time for all days,except the weekend. However, she had also laid aside a day for visiting the Main house. Yuki and Kyo had protested vehemently at first, but when Tohru persisted in visiting the Honke, and coming back unharmed, they eventually dropped the matter.

 So it was on a beautiful spring day, during breakfast and one of Kyo and Yuki's milder spats, that everything changed.

* * *

Kyo was hurling verbal abuse at the mouse, when the phone rang. Shigure, being the closest to it, sighed and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi ? …Ha-san !"

Yuki and Kyo stopped fighting when they heard the dog call out the Sohma doctor's name. Hatori never called for trivial reasons. 

They watched as Shigure's face changed from dramatic joy, to concern, and then become white as his hands shook and he dropped the receiver.  

"Shigure-kun !" Tohru said in concern, as she saw the author's expression when she peeked out of the kitchen, holding a plate of riceballs. Yuki also gave his cousin a worried glance.

"What is it ?" He asked.

At first, it looked like as if Shigure had lost the power of speech; his mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. Finally, he swallowed heavily and in a weak, hoarse tone, he said:

"A-Akito… Akito has died."

The three others froze.

* * *

And there is the first chappie of my exam-induced state. 

Please R&R and give me your opinion !

Arigato gozaimasu !

~*~//chibichibi-neko\\~*~


	2. Feelings

Arigato, minna, for the reviews, and I hope that the next chapter is to your liking. I accept comments, constructive criticism, but no flames, since I have previously mentioned that this fic was written during a very stressful exam period, and hence I did not have much time to think the plot through thoroughly, and when I tried to make corrections/improvements later on, it didn't sound much better, so please bear with me. 

Thank you again.

Disclaimer: None of the characters of "Fruits Basket" are mine. They are property of Natsuki Takaya. 

Chapter 2 

Yuki thought he had misheard what Shigure had said. Akito…dead ?! It seemed impossible ! The cruel, malevolent clan head, who was like god to the Sohma family, dead ? 

Akito had been a frail man, but his domineering attitude and iron control over the Sohma family, had made him seem indestructible in Yuki's eyes – but now he was dead. The mouse didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

Kyo stared in frozen shock at Shigure, his mind unable to register the explosive news. However, he and the other Junnishi suddenly became aware of a sudden movement at the kitchen door, and the sound of dishes breaking on the floor. 

* * *

Tohru's face had become ghostly pale when she heard Shigure utter that the Sohma clan head was dead. Her hands began to tremble violently, and she gave a low moan of denial. She did not want to think it true; she didn't even want to consider it ever possible, so when unconsciousness claimed her, she welcomed it.

* * *

The three men simultaneously saw Tohru faint, but it was Kyo's lightning-fast reflexes that prevented her from hitting the hard floor.

"Tohru-kun ?"He murmured in surprise, as he checked her temperature and then laid her on the sofa.

"Is she okay ?" Yuki asked as he kneeled beside his cousin. Kyo frowned.

"Yeah, but that sure was a strong reaction to the news." The cat mused out loud. Yuki nodded, and gently smoothed some of Tohru's bangs away from her pale, agonized face. Kyo's frown deepend, _'Kuzo nezumi...'_

* * *

When Tohru awoke again, it took her a moment to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She finally realized that she was in her own room, but as soon as she knew, another thought invaded her mind. Tear started to well up in her eyes as she remembered what had happened. Grief overwhelmed her, and she let out an agonized sob as her body convulsed, and she curled up into a fetal position, crying brokenly.

* * *

"How long has she been like this ?" Hatori asked, a faint note of concern touching his usually emotionless voice.

"A week." Shigure answered back gravely, as they regarded the pale, crying figure inside Tohru's room.

"Since Akito's death ?"

"Hai. As soon as she woke up. Nothing will make her leave her bed. She won't eat; Kyo and Yuki are at their wit's end. So am I ! We've tried talking to her, goading her, even reminding her of her responsibilities. She doesn't seem to hear us !" Shigure's voice cracked under the tremendous worry that he'd been harboring, "I know psychology isn't your forte, Ha-san, but please, for Tohru-chan…"

Hatori regarded the author sympathetically and nodded. He entered the room and kneeled beside Tohru's bedside.

"Tohru-chan ?" he said gently, "it's me, Hatori. Can you hear me ?"

The sickly-looking girl did not give any response if she had heard him or not, but just continued staring out the window, at the blooming sakura trees. Suddenly a bird landed on one of the tree's branches. A tear leaked out of the corner of Tohru's eye, and stained her pillow, but her voice remained impassive as she said raspily:

"Aki-kun loved birds."

Hatori stared at Tohru in shock. It wasn't the sudden words that had surprised him, but what she had said. She had addressed the deceased clan head so personally, like as if he'd been her friend. But that was impossible !

Disturbed, the doctor tried to elicit further conversation from the onigiri, but al his efforts remained futile. It seemed like as if Tohru had sunk into a world of her own, and the dragon, frustrated and doubly worried, returned back to the Honke a few hours later.

* * *

Later in the evening, Kyo and Yuki entered Tohru's room, Yuki carrying a steaming bowl of miso soup, Kyo with a warm towel. He settled down in the right side of the bed and gently wiped her face clean of the tears.

"Tohru-kun…" The cat murmured sadly. His free hand balled up as he stared despairingly at the motionless young woman. Yuki looked across at Kyo and their eyes met, and for the first time, cat and mouse understood each other. Their eyes mirrored the other's pain; they both loved this woman, they had fought over her, they had kept their love hidden from her. But it had taken this tragic event for Yuki and Kyo to realize how similar they were.

~*~

Please R&R and I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Please give me any ideas you may have for the story and I will promise to take it into consideration.

~*~//chibichibi-neko\\~*~


	3. Discovery Ichi

Once again, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers – love ya !! After receiving such nice reviews, I just couldn't help but speed up my typing up of this chapter and post it. 

I do apologize for the irregularity of each chapter, and I will do my best to try and make it more regular.

Enjoy !

Disclaimer: ...*sigh* the usual applies... *looks tearfully at Kyo and Yuki who inch away in fright*....*sigh*....it just wasn't meant to be...

Chapter 3 

"Please eat something, Tohru-kun !" Yuki pleaded as he tried to spoon some miso soup into Tohru's unresponsive lips.

"Tohru-kun, you've got to eat !" Kyo said angrily, despair making way to frustration, "You can't keep shutting us out ! Starving yourself won't change what's happened ! Akito won't come back !"

Tohru didn't seem to hear him at first, but then she blinked, and tears started to trail down her face again. Her eyes focused on Kyo – and narrowed in hatred.

"Don't you dare say that !" She hissed venomously, her voice hoarse from disuse, but nevertheless, Kyo shrank from the blistering anger in them. This was not the sweet, innocent Tohru they knew.

"…Tohru-kun ?" Kyo whispered timidly. Tohru shook her head, tears flowing stronger.

"Iie, iie ! Don't you dare say that ! He isn't dead !" Her voice broke and became a sob, "I can't believe you ! He isn't dead, he promised me !" 

The two men became afraid that they had caused a fit of sobbing hysteria. They didn't dare touch her, so when Shigure came, it was a welcome relief.

"Tohru-chan !" Shigure exclaimed, rushing to Tohru's side. He gently gathered her into his arms and she did not resist.

"Shigure-kun… w-why ?" She sobbed into his chest, all the emotional anguish finally surfacing, "Why did he l-leave me ?!!"

* * * 

Yuki and Kyo stiffened when they heard her say this. Akito, leave her ?

* * *

Yuki was the first to puzzle together Tohru's bizarre behavior.

"No…" He moaned as the truth sunk in. _'All those visits to the Honke: the weekends and holidays spent there… all because of Akito ?How could I have not seen this before ?!' _Despair and anger clouded the nezumi's mind as he stumbled from the room. Kyo, upon seeing that he was no longer needed, followed Yuki.

"Oi, nezumi, " He said enquiringly, as he saw the slightly opened door to Yuki's room. Quietly, he slipped inside and turned around. 

At first, he thought that his cousin was simply staring at his hands, but then he noticed the small photograph in his palms, and the silent tears coursing down Yuki's ivory face.

"What's wrong, nezumi ?" Kyo asked in a frustrated tone, seeing that nearly everyone in this household was either depressed or crying, and that now the only other sane person beside himself had cracked, couldn't help but incense the cat. To his surprise, Yuki also responded angrily.

"Baka neko ! Don't you see ?!" 

"Nani ??!"

"Tohru...and Akito..."

Suddenly, Kyo understood, too. But quite unlike himself, he did not start spitting curses or throwing a fit, he just whirled around and calmly walked out the door. Moments later, Yuki could hear him moving around on the roof.

* * *

Kyo stayed undisturbed on the roof until the moon had waned and the stars began to disappear. However, he didn't say anything when his old rival joined him on the roof; neither spoke for a long time.

"We really were idiots, ne ? Kyo said quietly, as the sun began its ascend in the eastern sky, " We should have seen that she was acting different." He chuckled sadly.

"Yeah..." Yuki sighed, "but we ignored them, so engrossed in our own battle over Tohru-kun. We never even asked her if she wanted either of us, we never respected her feelings... we were so blind and selfish. And she chose Akito instead, of all people... I just don't _understand_ !!" The mouse suddenly burst out, disturbing the tranquility of the morning.

Kyo gave Yuki a sympathetic glance. He knew exactly how the other felt.

"I don't think we'll understand for a long time, if at all." He said finally. 

The two Junnishi continued watching the sun rise in a splendor of gold and red, its warmth soothing them.

_~some time later, still on roof~_

"...Kyo ?" 

"Hmmm ?"

Yuki gave his former rival a sad smile.

"Thank you...for being there. I could have never imagined myself saying this to you before, " Yuki gave a little laugh," ...but I'm glad you're here. I-I don't know what I'd have done without you..."

This time, the smile gracing the nezumi's lips was gentle and sweet, and Kyo couldn't help but marvel in its beauty. The cat suddenly felt something in him shift, as Yuki smiled at him so sincerely, and a warmth, such as one that he had never before experienced, envelop him. 

"You're welcome," He said softly, a tender smile tugging on his lips, "... Yuki-kun."

It was the beginning of something new.

~*~

I accept comments, constructive criticism and of course all reviews. Please do not flame me – if you don't like it, then don't say anything ( I don't mean to be harsh)

Thank you and don't forget to R&R !

 ~*~//chibichibi-neko\\~*~

        


	4. Discovery Ni

Usual disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 4**

**Discovery Ni**

The months after Akito's death were filled with painful tears and new discoveries in Shigure's home.

Tohru was still traumatized from Akito's death, and spent increasing amounts of time with the Juunishi dog. She had gone back to cooking and doing most of the domestic chores of the house, but the absence of her sunny personality left the house devoid of life.

After the incident on the roof, Kyo and Yuki spent an increasing amount of time together, kindling their newfound friendship and understanding of each other. They still fought – frequently, actually, but now it acted as a form of stress relief, and Kyo found that much of his fiery temper had died down. This led to almost insult-free conversations with the mouse- and Yuki was heartily glad for this. He had never admitted this to himself, but when Kyo swore at him or called him names, it had hurt – a lot.

"Hey, Kyo !"

"Hmmm ? What is it, nezumi ?" Yuki wasn't offended when Kyo called him this; it had become something like a nickname for him.

"Did you see that white spot between the trees ?"

The two were sitting on the roof. Kyo sweatdropped.

"Must be the damn uushi." He said exasperately, "He probably got lost....again." sigh

Yuki chuckled lightly and nodded.

Inside the house, Tohru was preparing the evening meal, automatically checking on the soup cooking on the hearth every few minutes. Her face, however, remained blank as she stared off into space.

Flashback

"Why are you doing this to me ?! Why do you continue to torment me ? Is it not enough that they all love you, you stupid girl, and hate me, the one who wants to protect them and keep them safe ?!"

_"Akito-"_

_"No ! Get out ! Get out ! I-" Suddenly the clan head's body stiffened, and his face drained of colour. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on to the tatami-covered floor._

_"Akito-san !" Tohru rushed towards the fallen youth's side, her hand instantly checking his breathing and pulse._

_"Hatori-san !" She screamed for the Juunishi doctor._

_"Hatori-san !"_

_"Why do they all love you so much ?" Akito whispered softly, as he regarded the crying girl beside his bed._

_"Akito-san, I'm so sorry !" Tohru hiccupped, trying to stem the flow of tears._

_Akito looked at her in surprise._

_"...sorry ?" He said, confused, "but it wasn't your fault, it was my own –"_

_"No !" Tohru shook her head vehemently, "It was my fault Akito-san is now sick. I shouldn't have been so intrusive into the Sohma's lives ! It was my fault !" _

_The dark-haired youth now looked at the girl who was arguing her case so passionately. She looked funny, shaking her head from side to side, the brown hair and yellow ribbons flying around crazily. Involuntarily, the sides of his mouth lifted..._

"Tohru-chan."

Tohru dropped the dish that she was holding. Shigure looked at the young woman in concern, noting the tear tracks that marked their way down her cheeks. Silently, he enveloped Tohru in a hug, careful to keep her hands at her side. __

Tohru cried bitterly into Shigure's chest, his comforting warmth staying with her until she could control her tears.

"Thank you, Shigure-san." She whispered as she leant against him.

"It's ok, Tohru-chan..." The author crooned soothingly, his hand stroking her soft brown curls.

"Shigure-san has been very kind and patient with me," Tohru said wryly, her voice slightly hoarse from crying. The Juunishi dog chuckled affectionately.

"Anything for my flower." He said, the familiar teasing note entering his voice. Tohru smiled as well. __

_'Shigure-san...'_

__

Please R&R. Thank you.


End file.
